The One and Only
by cherryzone1211
Summary: Puck is annoying, Sabrina may just have the tiniest of anger issues. Red's too shy and quiet, Daphne too loud. Henry is way too overprotective. Everyone may have their faults, buy why bother and hate them? There is only one of each person in the world. Series of connected one shots and two shots about the characters.


**Welcome to my new story The One and Only! (TOAO). So basically, this is just a bunch of connected one shots and two shots on some characters of SG. Some characters will definitely come out more than once. It may or may not have a real plot; I haven't decided yet. This chapter is kind of like a fillerish intro thingy. The real one shots will start on Chapter 2. If you also read PJO fanfics, check out my crossover ADFT. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SG or any of the characters. **

Chapter 1

"...and then he was stuck on that tree from my gum! Amazing, huh?" Puck was giddy from excitement as he told Sabrina about his latest prank starring bubble gum and a certain Everafter in green tights.

"Just _wonderful._" Sabrina muttered, not caring in the least. " Now can you please _shut up_ so I can write in this blasted detective journal?" Granny Relda had insisted the Grimm girls continue writing in the journals about the events of Ferryport Landing. The problem was, there were no events going on. Well, except for the complaints the Everafters kept bringing up about the barrier. That was really annoying. After the Everafter War a year ago, the adults of the family decided to leave the barrier intact for two more years until the residents can be trusted to leave peacefully.

"No, Grimm, I will not shut up! First of all, I don't listen to ugly, common peasants like you. Second of all, I'm not done yet. And third of all.. and third of all.." Puck stopped in thought. Then he added. "And third of all, I'm hungry."

Sabrina snorted. "What's that got to do about your stupid prank?"

"Everything." Puck answered. "It's got to do everything about my _awesome _prank. I'll show you how I did it later."

"Right, like I care." Sabrina said. "Now if you don't have anything to say that will help my journaling, please leave."

"But I do!" Puck protested. "You were supposed to put this in your journal!"

"No thanks." Sabrina said, feeling irritated at her failed, empty journal entry. "Now GET OUT!"

"The Trickster King prefers to stay." Puck said smugly.

"And I prefer you not to stay!"The Grimm girl's temper was starting to boil, and would have probably exploded if her little sister hadn't come to the rescue.

"Puck!" Daphne and Red had appeared in the doorway. "Come look at our paintings!"

"No thanks, Marshmallow." Puck said dryly. "I'm busy annoying stinkpot right now, and knowing you, your picture is probably just a big blob of paint."

The little girl looked hurt. "But I did really good this time!" She whined. "And you haven't seen Red's yet. It's just as good as her other paintings." That was actually very true. It turned out the little Everafter girl had a talent in painting, which thankfully, she did not do all red. The family admired all her paintings and had the best ones hung up on the kitchen wall.

Puck looked like he was making the hardest decision in his life. "All right." he decided. "But only for you, Marshmallow. I was going to get something to eat anyway." To Sabrina he added, "I'll be back."

Sabrina just rolled his eyes at the comment, while Daphne and Red squealed in excitement as Puck stood up from the couch and followed them upstairs to Daphne's room.

Sabrina smiled and relaxed on her chair. She could always count on Daphne to help in situations like these. Except for when it was something romantic. That totally sets Daphne on about how she and Puck were perfect for each other. _As if. _Immature fairy boys who played pranks on people every day and had an army of chimpanzees did not make a very good impression on the Grimm girl. It made a very bad one instead.

"So where's the paintings?" Puck asked, munching on sour cream and onion potato chips.

Daphne enthusiastically bounced over to the two easels. "Here's mine." She said proudly, turning over the easel and gesturing proudly to her painting. Puck's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"What is that supposed to be?" He asked, squinting at the big white and black blob hastily painted on the paper.

"Can't you tell?" Daphne asked, crestfallen. "It's a big, fluffy marshmallow! Like me!"

"Umm... then why is it black?" The fairy asked.

"Well, I ran out of white, so I used black instead." The girl explained.

Puck slowly nodded, realization dawning on his face. "It's a BURNT marshmallow!"

Daphne nodded. "Correcto! You're very mucho gravy."

"Here's mine." Red shyly said, turning over her easel. "It's a landscape painting."

Puck nodded. "I can definitely tell what this is on the first try. Better than the Marshmallow's." Red smiled, delighted, while Daphne stomped her feet.

"Hey!" She said, indignant. "I take that back. You are so not gravy."

"Whatever." Puck said. "Anyway, I gotta go and annoy your sister. I promised to show her how I pranked Pan."

"How are you going to do that?" Daphne asked. Puck winked.

"You'll see."

Sabrina was happy, very happy. She finally finished her entry. Okay, so it was about Mayor White's boring new school, but who cared? She was done, and that's what mattered. Now she could finally go to her room and have her free time.

The girl so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not notice the extra sticky pink gum in front of the staircase. She walked right into it, and found she couldn't move.

_What is this? _Sabrina wondered. Until she realized. Of course. That stupid story about the bubble gum prank. It could have only been one person...

"PUCK!" She screamed.

Upstairs, the fairy just smirked. He always kept his promises.

**A/N- So what did you think? This is my first SG story, so please review and tell me what you thought about it. Constructive criticism is welcome. **


End file.
